


We left out the ice cream

by Yaoifreak2000



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M, The wreck was a year ago, i worte this on paper first them typed it, its like midnight here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifreak2000/pseuds/Yaoifreak2000
Summary: Ryan wrecked Chase at Kentucky and after he made Chase dinner, Chase decided he also wanted some dessert.





	We left out the ice cream

“Why did you run me down into the corner?” Ryan yelled at Chase across the garage. 

“Watch the replay. You wrecked me! You owe me dinner tonight!” Chase screamed back. 

“Whatever.” Ryan said as the press began to come up to them both. 

“Ryan what was that conversation with Chase about?” They asked. 

“He owes me dinner!” Chase said as he came over to Ryan. “Let’s go.” He said as he grabbed Ryan’s arm, dragging him to Ryan’s bus. 

They get to the bus without much of a crowd around them. Chase stopped off at his bus before hand to change. Ryan changed into some basketball shorts and a wood brother’s t- shirt. 

He started frying up some chicken and made some mashed potatoes. Chase knocked on his bus door and walked in. 

“So what are you making for me?” He asked as he sat on the couch. 

“Chicken and mashed potatoes.” Ryan said as he flipped the chicken over. 

Chase made a noise of approval and turned the TV on. They silently watched and listened to the race respectively as Ryan cooked. 

Soon enough the food was done and they were eating. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food and each others company. 

“So are you still angry with me?” Ryan asked when they were finished. 

“Nope, we’re good.” Chase said as he got on his phone. Ryan took a picture on snap chat saying that they were cool. 

They sat scrolling on their phones for a couple minutes until Chase spoke up. 

“So what’s for dessert?” He asked. Ryan looked up from his phone to see Chase looking at him. 

Ryan was thinking about what he had in his fridge. “I might have some ice cream. Let me check.” He said as he stood up. 

He opened his freezer door and started to look for the ice cream. He actually found the dessert and got it out and closed the freezer door. 

“I found some!” Ryan said as he turned around. He jumped a little when he did because Chase was right behind him. 

“Whoa man, you scared me.” He said as he put the ice cream on the counter. He reached up to grab some bowls. 

Chase got right behind Ryan again and pressed his body against Ryan’s. Wrapping his arms around Ryan’s middle and laid his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. 

“That’s not the dessert I want Ryan.” Chase whispered in Ryan’s ear. 

He turned Ryan around to face him and pressed his back against the countertop. Chase put his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck and started to nibble on the skin there. 

“Chase..” Ryan groaned out as he put both hands on Chase’s shoulders and pushed a little. 

Chase pulled away from Ryan and looked at him. “Are you okay?” Chase asked brown eyes full of concern. He began to examine his lover before Ryan could even answer him. 

“Do you still hurt from the wreck? Do you need to go back to the infield care center?” Chase asked as he frantically looked Ryan over. 

Ryan managed to gently cup Chase’s face and bring it to his. He kissed Chase; seemingly calmed down by this, Ryan broke the kiss. 

“I was just going to tell you to go to the bed.” He said. Chase gave a small sigh of relief and let Ryan out of his hold. 

Ryan walked over to where the bed is and climbed on. He turned to lean on his forearms, facing Chase. Chase walked over and stood above Ryan. He bent down and kissed the curly haired brunette. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck and tired to pull him onto the bed, but Chase did not budge. He pulled away from Ryan, causing him to whine. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m not going anywhere.” Chase said as he took off his Nappa t-shirt and went to the little nightstand next to the bed. He pulled out the lube and a condom. 

He looked back to the bed to see that Ryan has already taken off his clothes and was left in just his boxers. Chase smiled as he climbed onto the bed and on top of Ryan. 

He placed the contents from the nightstand into the bed and pulled Ryan into his lap. Ryan threaded his fingers through Chase’s dark brown hair, bringing his face to his. 

Originally the kiss started off pretty sweet and slow with Chase making smooth circles on Ryan’s hips with his thumbs, until Ryan decided to ruin the moment and but Chases bottom lip. 

Chase just growled lowly and opened his mouth for Ryan. Ryan slid his tongue against Chase’s and started to move his hips against him too. 

Chase gripped Ryan’s hips effectively stilling the man. Ryan whined again as he tried to move his hips, begging for some friction. 

Chase broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down Ryan’s neck. He slid his hangs up to grip Ryan’s ass, making him moan loudly. 

Chase smirked into Ryan’s neck; he pulled away slightly and looked at his lover. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked as he squeezed the shorter man’s cheeks harder. Ryan moaned again and nodded his head. 

“Or did you want this?” Chase asked as he palmed Ryan through his boxers. Ryan moaned louder.

Chase hooked his fingers on the waistband of Ryan’s boxers and pulled them down low enough to let Ryan’s member out.

He started to kiss Ryan again; he slid his tongue back into Ryan’s mouth fighting for some dominance. Chase started to stroke Ryan hard and fast. 

Ryan broke the kiss with a scream, throwing his head back. Chase just started to nibble on Ryan’s neck again, sucking a big hickey on the base of his throat. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around Chase’s head as the man brought him closer to the edge. Ryan pulled Chase off his neck and kissed him again. 

Ryan clawed at Chase’s back as his entire body started to shake. Ryan laid his head on Chase’s shoulder and panted heavily. 

“Chase, I’m getting close.” Ryan said into his shoulder. 

Chase just kept up his pace and watched his lover in the throws of pleasure. Ryan’s hips started to thrust into Chase’s hand and the panting became louder. 

“Just cum Ryan.” Chase purred out. He felt Ryan still and groan loudly. 

Ryan came heavily over Chase’s shorts and chest. 

“Oh fuck.” Ryan breathed and he fell back onto the bed.  
Chase giggled, “You’re not done yet.” 

He took off his shorts and underwear as Ryan looked at him. 

“What?” Ryan asked as Chase climbed between his legs and grabbed the condom and lube. 

He slid the condom on and poured some of the lube onto his palm. Chase smoothed the lube over his fingers and slowly entered one into Ryan who groaned. 

Knowing he would already be loose and relaxed Chase entered another finger into Ryan. 

Ryan’s boner was slowly coming back as Chase scissored him. When Chase decided that he was prepped enough he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. 

“You’re still okay with this right?” Chase asked Ryan. 

“Yes I am.” Ryan said with a smile. 

Chase slowly entered him as he bent down to give Ryan a kiss. It was just like the kiss that started this. Chase hooked Ryan’s legs on his shoulders and started a slow and gentle pace. 

It lasted for a long time, the two enjoying the intimacy that was brought with it. But they both still wanted a release. 

“More, faster.” Ryan groaned out between kissed. 

Chase sat up a little straighter and grabbed Ryan’s hips and slowly pulled out. Ryan whimpered at the lose.

Chase snapped his hips back entering Ryan again. Chase kept with the pace as he began to fuck Ryan faster. 

Ryan ran his hands up and down Chase’s chest, feeling his abs ripple with every thrust. 

“Fuck Ryan. I’m close.” Chase groaned out. 

“I am too.” Ryan panted. 

Chase let go of Ryan’s hips and plated his hands on the bed beside Ryan, who started to stroke himself in time with Chase’s thrusts. 

Ryan sat up slightly to kiss Chase again. The kiss was sloppy and they hit teeth, though neither really cared. They were too close to. 

Ryan went first. He fell back onto the bed in a silent cry as he came all over his chest. Chase came quickly afterward, the sight of his best friend and lover cumming took him over the edge. 

Chase fell forward on top of Ryan. It took them a couple long minutes to catch their breaths. Chase slowly got off of Ryan and pulled out of him. 

He took the condom off and threw it in the trash. He got a tissue and cleaned of Ryan ad threw that in the trash as well. He crawled back into the bed with Ryan and turned off the lights. 

Chase wrapped his arms around Ryan and cuddled the man. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” Ryan said. 

They stayed like that for a while until Ryan spoke up. 

“We left the ice cream out.”


End file.
